A phase-locked loop (PLL), also referred to as a phase lock loop, is a circuit or other mechanism that generates an output signal, where the phase of the output signal has a relation to the phase of an input signal.
In general, a PLL receives an input signal, and a variable frequency oscillator generates a periodic output signal utilizing such input signal. A phase detector then compares a phase of the output signal with a phase of the input periodic signal, and provides an adjustment to the oscillator in order to match such phases. A PLL includes a feedback loop feed the output signal back to the input of the PLL. More specifically, a dual-path PLL includes multiple forward paths, the paths including a proportional path (P-path) and an integral path (I-path).
However, a dual-path analog PLL including charge pumps in both the proportional path and the integral path generates jitter that is difficult to address with conventional means.